Le monstre
by Milky01
Summary: Que se passera-t-il pour Peter, quand il rate sa potion à cause de ses camarades de classe. Voyage dans le temps. Transformation


Pour le bien de cette histoire, elle regroupe trois défis.

"Et si... Le basilique avait tué plusieurs élèves"

Le maître des potions : votre personnage rate sa potion et doit en subir les conséquences.

Fabriquer sa baguette, premiere étape : le bois, Ébène : écrire sur un mangemort.

* * *

 _Fourchelang_

Depuis le meurtre mystérieux de Myrtle Warren survenue dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Le château était en effervescence. Le directeur et les professeurs fouillèrent l'entièreté du bâtiment mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Aucun accident mortel n'a été survenue depuis cette tragique nuit. Malheureusement, la mort n'est pas intervenue pendant plus de trente ans. Ce fut un chamboulement dans la communauté sorcière anglaise.

Peter Pettigrew, jeune garçon de 15 ans, petit avec des cheveux bruns. Une forme de visage en forme de tête de rat. Il était le quatrième larrons de la bande des Maraudeurs. Un groupe d'élèves qui malmenait les élèves de la maison honnie de Poudlard.

Toujours timide et lâche, il restait en permanence dans le giron de son ami Remus Lupin. Le cerveau de ce quatuor. Il laissait, à James Potter et Sirius Black, les Rennes pour faire les pires crasses à leur cobaye préféré, Severus Snape.

Le jeudi matin était la hantise de Peter. Les cours de Potions et d'histoire de la Magie s'enchaînaient. Mauvais dans le brassage, il se mettait toujours en duo avec un de ses camarades. Sauf que ce jour-là , il était seul devant son chaudron. Il devait effectuer la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Potion compliquée à brasser.

Il prit son temps pour couper, écraser, mélanger les ingrédients pour éviter une catastrophe. Malheureusement, les verts et argents toujours présents pour embêter les rouge et or. Bien sûr la tête de turc fut le chaudron de Péter.

Un sifflement strident, une fumée grise opaque sortirent du chaudron. La potion commença à grossir et déborder. Tous les élèves autour de lui se déplacent rapidement. Pendant que le jeune homme resta de marbre sur son tabouret. Le professeur Slughorn se précipita vers le chaudron pour faire disparaître le mélange. Il arriva bien trop tard, puisque la préparation explosa, et en recouvra les trois quarts du garçon.

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans la pièce. Tous attendaient la réaction que le mélange a pu avoir sur le jeune homme. Une fois la fumée disparue, les garçons restants du groupe se décomposèrent, leur camarade avait totalement disparu, il ne restait même pas un de ced cheveux sales.

Pettigrew était confus, ses pensées n'étaient plus humaines, il ne pensait qu'au sang et à la chair humaine. Sa vision avait perdu des couleurs. Déjà pas très grand, là il voyait ce qui l'entourait d'encore plus bas. Il ne sentait plus son corps d'homme, juste une énorme masse musculeuse.

Faim. La faim le tenaillait de plus en plus, mais il ne pouvait bouger de sa prison de pierre. Sa conscience humaine avait totalement été effacée. Seule lui restait les pensées de la bête.

La chose ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle fut gardée entre ses quatre murs. Aux aguets, elle perçut un son étouffé, des bruits de pas, ainsi que des sifflements qui lui étaient familiers.

 _Ouvre toi_

La bête prit de l'ampleur et se rapprocha le plus possible du son. _Par ici, rejoint moi, sang, faim, viens,_ furent les seuls mots qu'elle put laisser passer. Après un court silence, une énorme porte laissant passer la lumière interne, s'ouvrit sur une jeune silhouette.

N'en faisant fis, le monstre se rua sur la personne au fumet attirant, mais avant d'avoir pu laisser passer ses crocs sous la tendresse des membres du jeune homme, elle s'arrêta nette après la seule parole prononcée.

 _Stop. Tu ne peux me faire du mal. Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Le premier fourchelang, votre peuple lui a juré fidélité et loyauté, à lui et ses descendants._

 _Faim…. Faim…_

 _Je sais, je vais te laisser sortir dans la forêt pour chasser, et bientôt tu auras autant de nourriture que tu voudras._

C'est sur un sifflement affamé que la bête sortit en vitesse et écuma les environs pour combler le manque de son estomac.

Le jeune homme, avec un sourire machiavélique, sorti de la Chambre des Secrets, qu'il venait à peine de découvrir et n'en fut pas déçu.

Oh oui, je vais leur faire payer de m'avoir laissé avec ces horribles moldus, moi Tom Elvis Jedusor, jureque je vais me venger.

Il lui fallut quelques semaines pour mettre en place son plan. Le soir d'Halloween, il prit la direction des toilettes du deuxième étage pour libérer la bête dans le château. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une jeune fille était venue avant lui pour verser ses larmes seules. En parlant pour ouvrir le passage de la Chambre, une porte d'une des toilette s'ouvra et laissa place à la jeune fille.

 _Tue-la_

Tétanisée par les paroles, la jeune serdaigle ouvrit de grands yeux quand son regard croisa deux grands yeux jaunes juste devant elle.

La bête était heureuse, son maître lui permettait d'enfin tuer de la chair humaine. Un délice pour elle. La jeune fille cria à perdre haleine en sentant les dizaines de crocs s'enfoncer dans son corps frêle. Son sang se chauffa tel un volcan sous la sensation du poison qui parcourait ses veines.

En sentant le sang tomber sur sa langue, le serpent fut pris de frénésie, et aspira une bonne quantité du liquide vital. Des morceaux de chaires furent arrachées quand elle retira sa mâchoire du corps sans vie.

Elle se mit à siffler fortement en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de son festin.

 _Sauves-toi vite, Peter. Et ne bouge pas sans ma permission._

L'énorme serpent retourna dans son domaine se repaitre tranquillement de son léger repas. Elle attendit un long moment avant de pouvoir ressortir.

La bête ne pouvait plus attendre que son maître l'appelle. Pris par la faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac, le serpent quitta son repaire en pleine nuit et suivit le chemin qui le mènera à sa nourriture. C'est en silence qu'elle traversa des dizaines de couloirs.

Son premier festin, fut un garçon bien bâti, qui faisait sa ronde. C'est avec une vitesse qu'elle s'approcha, le roula dans ses anneaux mortels et plongea ses crocs. En grande faim, elle aspira entièrement le fluide rouge. En transe et toujours affamé, Peter continua sa route. Elle ne trouva pas moins d'une douzaine de jeunes sorciers avant que la douleur de la faim s'atténue.

Toujours en chasse, elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle laissait un chemin de cadavres derrière elle. Le directeur Dumbledore, les professeurs, ainsi que quelques aurores, suivaient le chemin morbide. Ils furent anéantis en constatant les horreurs sous leurs yeux. De jeunes enfants innocents, étaient là, le visage horrifié allongé sur le sol froid.

Peter se sentait complet. Pour la première fois son estomac ne pouvait plus rien contenir. La bête était fatiguée après tous ses efforts. Péter sentait que son corps devenait de plus en plus froid. Son hibernation ne tarderait pas à venir et à ce moment il sera totalement impossible pour lui de se défendre.

L'odeur d'humain en approche titilla ses narines, il voulut bouger mais son corps était ankylosé. Il siffla méchamment pour les repousser. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, et oui était son maître. Le serpent géant essaya de l'appeler, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Par Merlin! Est-ce bien un basilic ?

-Oui ma chère. Il faut absolument s'en débarrasser.

-Mais comment Albus ?

-Du calme Minerva. Fumsek.

-C'est avec un trille que l'oiseau arriva.

-Va me chercher le Choixpeau mon vieil ami.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, que l'animal revient avec sa charge. Albus sortit une épée se son centre. Il se déplaça lentement de Peter, qui émettait toujours de dangereux sifflements. Lorsque l'épée transperça son corps, Peter vit derrière son assassin son maître qui criait.

En cette nuit d'horreur, le monstre tua 26 jeunes sorciers. Cette nuit-là, Peter émit son dernier souffle. Le ministère applaudit le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir débarrassé le monde magique d'un tel monstre, ainsi que l'emprisonnement à vie, à Azkaban, d'un jeune mage noir en pleine puissance.


End file.
